


alice laid in a bed of roses; persephone shrieked in lust

by sunflower_8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Brief Sexual Content, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dark, Dark Hinata Hajime, Dark Komaeda Nagito, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Needles, Overall, Somnophilia, Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: komaeda writes a letter to persephone and wonders what it’s like to matter amongst pomegranate seeds and the beautiful king of hellfire.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	alice laid in a bed of roses; persephone shrieked in lust

they were fucked up, and they knew it.

_ i wonder,  _ komaeda thought, sitting on the floor as a syringe went into his arm with precision,  _ if we are the souls of adam and eve, reincarnate.  _ komaeda never believed in biblical stories-- he placed his faith in hope, not a reason to exist-- but whenever he tilted his head against hinata’s shoulder, he thought that maybe god was alive. except instead of apples hanging from a tree, it was aphrodisiacs and drugs and a thousand ways to justify the way the two of them came together, like fucked-up soulmates.  _ i wonder if the devil is pleased. _

komaeda still remembered the conversations hinata would have with souda and kuzuryuu before he packed up his bags and dragged komaeda across the country with him. komaeda would eavesdrop accidentally while grabbing tall bottles of wine for their guests. there was a lot of  _ “hinata, you’re in love with a madman!”  _ and  _ “are you sure you aren’t filling the emptiness nanami left?”.  _ komaeda would hold his breath in the kitchen, but hinata would reply with words of warning, speaking quietly and firmly, telling his friends:  _ “i know. i love him anyway. not for her.”  _ komaeda should have always known to trust him, because they were only fit for each other.

hinata’s friends didn’t know the one secret him and komaeda held where their hearts should be: hinata was just as fucked up as komaeda, and he could have never been with someone as pure as nanami. hinata needed adrenaline, something that would match his madness with adequacy. that’s why they were in love.

( _ and a thousand other reasons,  _ komaeda thought.  _ like the way hinata walks and breathes and talks about intellectual topics in ways i can’t follow. how he knows my medicine and my body and my mind better than i ever could. how a single glance from him can give me a reason to exist. _

hinata agreed with the sentiment, once, but they don’t talk about it. hinata was strong and komaeda was weak, and that was how they always worked.)

komaeda sighed happily when hinata withdrew the needle, nuzzling into his chest. hinata’s arms were warm and protective around him, and long, pale fingers traced his muscles. behind him, hinata mumbled, “the medicine will start working in approximately seven minutes, twenty seconds, and forty-eight nanoseconds. you might fall asleep.” komaeda could imagine his wolfy grin, and he giggled softly when hinata added, “might be hard to keep my hands off of you. you’re  _ angelic _ when you’re asleep. you aren’t in my way or being noisy. you’re still.”

“would you prefer me always being quiet?” komaeda asked, even though he knew the answer. maybe he just wanted to see hinata react again. the arms around him tightened slightly in annoyance, and a twinge of fear coursed through his veins alongside the medicine. however, even if he had to face hinata’s wrath, komaeda would still take it with wanton enthusiasm. 

“are you taunting me?” hinata questioned dangerously.  _ he gets angry so easily,  _ komaeda noted. one of his hands moved up to tighten around komaeda’s throat, and he involuntarily thrashed. there was still a strong hold on his waist, though, so he couldn’t escape his grip. even when his hips bucked up for different reasons,  _ sinful  _ reasons, he was trapped. black dots danced in the corner of his vision when hinata pressed on his windpipe. “you know that your silence would be boring to me. meaningless. your voice fills me with such  _ filthy, rotten loathing,  _ but so much love, too.” hinata let go of his throat, and komaeda gasped loudly. 

“my misery must be attractive to you. you must love it, you _FUCKING_ _SADIST_ -” 

komaeda let out a yelp as hinata tugged back his hair, meeting the brunette’s enraged eyes. he could feel himself getting more aroused as hinata whispered harshly in his ear, “you’re  _ worthless  _ without me, sweetheart. you come back to me like a mutt, like the fucking  _ minx _ you are. look at you, moaning and grinding into me like a fucking  _ slut _ . you love it when i get angry, you lowly bitch. you never  _ fucking _ learn.” his hand crawled down to komaeda’s pants,  _ squeezing  _ and revelling in his noises. “beg.”

“pl-please, h-hin-hinata-k-kun!” komaeda dug his fingers into hinata’s leg, trembling. “p-put me i-in my place, m-make me--  _ ah! _ \-- s-scream…!”

“...fine.” hinata muttered, sliding in his hand and holding komaeda’s cock at the base, “i’ll indulge you. you have to be obedient, alright?  _ quiet _ . pliant.”

“i’ll b-be--  _ AH! _ \-- g-good…!”

hinata grinned darkly. “good boy.” komaeda could feel something cold pressing against his arm, and he let his eyelids shut before the medicine could do it for him. “i don’t trust you enough, though. soon.” 

_ and god, he’s so fucking excited for soon, when he’ll be allowed to stay awake, trusted, to- _

komaeda was unconscious after a few seconds. 

(seventy three microseconds, to be precise)

\--

_ nanami could never love him,  _ komaeda reminded himself,  _ because he has the wrath of hades.  _

pomegranate seeds tasted so damn sweet. he supposed, then, that rather than being eve biting into an apple, he was persephone. he never wanted wintertime to end (not like it did on the island,  _ never  _ as it did on the island), and he was in love with the ruler of the underworld. and someday, he would take hades’ hand and walk down the steps of hell. he’d rest his head in the dirt, around spider lilies and nightshade, and burn forever. his king would roar with hysterics. 

_ nanami could never love him.  _

\--

when komaeda woke up, hinata was looking at him like a benevolent god. he was smiling, slightly, and he was holding a book. he must have been reading while komaeda was knocked out (though, only part of the time, because the relaxed glow in hinata’s face and the soreness komaeda felt was a damn good indication of what else occurred), and komaeda fell even more in love with his intelligence. hinata must know everything, from how empires rose and fell to the 76th page in hamlet. he must know how to love, too, without crumbling. komaeda would have to ask him about that. his boyfriend leaned down and brushed away silvery, fragile hairs, whispering softly, “hey, beautiful.”

komaeda coughed. “hey.” hinata shuffled around to allow komaeda to lean against him, snuggled into his shoulder (at his mercy). 

“you were so good for me.” hinata ran a gentle fingertip down komaeda’s thigh, wincing slightly at the slashes ruining porcelain skin. “you make me wonder what noises you make when you’re awake.” (awake, as in not drugged, not unconscious, not tired, not traumatized) “but we both know you can’t behave.” he smirked, humour in his eyes, but komaeda shook his head slightly:

“i’m sorry.”

“it’s fine,” he replied thoughtlessly. komaeda stilled; the word  _ fine  _ always raised fear in his stomach, because most of the time those words were uttered when things were  _ not _ fine. he felt panic prick his skin, not drawing blood but rather reviving memories, all the times where hinata  _ could  _ have left and  _ should  _ have left but didn’t. komaeda tried not to think about it, but occasionally he would realize how easy it would be for hinata to abandon something so pitiful, yet how much it would destroy himself. he couldn’t live without hinata, telling him what to say or do or how  _ disgusting _ komaeda truly was. he couldn’t cope without the praise and kissed bruises. he couldn’t live- “komaeda?”

his words ascended down on him, like a hex. “komaeda,  _ look at me. _ ” hinata grabbed his face roughly, forcing their eyes to meet. “you’re safe now. i’m not leaving you.” he smiled, a cheshire cat grin (does that make komaeda alice?). “you’re too fucked up to go elsewhere. but i’ll keep you.” hinata held him tighter when tears trickled down his lover’s destroyed face (scarred, dark circles, gaunt), kissing his forehead. “shhh... my little songbird, shh… i know you may not love me, but i will always tolerate you.”

“n-no, h-hinata-kun, i love you more than  _ a-anything _ ,” komaeda insisted. 

hinata pressed their lips together, holding his chin firmly before releasing. “good.” 

“...you love me?” komaeda asked again, just to be sure that what he was seeing was real, that hinata wasn’t going to disappear on him like a rabbit into a hat, because komaeda needed his technetium words like oxygen.

(technetium, according to hinata, was the first periodic table element to be man-made. as komaeda looked at eyes made of krypton and zinc and silver, he wondered if hinata had forty three protons bouncing in his brain.)

“i do,” hinata replied, lacking in bouquets and cherished kisses.

komaeda curled closer to him, his saviour, his _ entire world _ . bruises stung against his skin and his bandaged arm laid limp at his side. abdominal pains shot up his body, and he could feel the medicine in his veins and the bitter taste of pills weighing down his tongue. he was so fucked up, but hinata  _ needed _ it, and hinata  _ loved _ it, and they had so much adoration for the abominations they were. they didn’t fit into the world, and yet they created themselves into it. they never deserved to exist, but they lived to hold each other, close and then not at all. 

“i want to create a new world with you,” hinata declared. “tear this one down to the seams and grow something from ashes and sorrow. i’ll build a kingdom all for you, darling. you’ll be my little prince of darkness, and i’ll fuck you on the castle throne. you’ll look so pretty at the coronation,  _ oh,  _ won’t that be nice?”

komaeda giggled endearingly. hinata jerked him _ up up up _ , and he felt his tears drip  _ down down down  _ as they collided, and  _ oh,  _ hinata tasted so much like a funeral, and komaeda were those sickly sweet roses, crushed under the feet of his dominator and lover. 

they were fucked up, and they loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> friday the thirteenth and a full moon.
> 
> yeah idk guys i probably had something cooler to post on this occurrence but here you go
> 
> i guess i only write komahina now dufvduvjjv


End file.
